


Flat mates

by jazzcabbage



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, rey & finn & poe are roomies, rey is an x files fanatic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzcabbage/pseuds/jazzcabbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ongoing collection of Rey, Finn & Poe in roommate au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Go the fuck to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short, comment if anyone would like more ! (You can suggest things aswell) 
> 
> enjoy ur dose of ot3 (you gotta approve of how Rey is an X-Files fanatic, okay)

It was 2am, Finn had just woken up from sleeping to empty his bladder in the toilet. He glances to his left to make sure Poe is there. He wasn't. As he gets out of bed, he hears muffled television noises from the living room. Who could be awake at this time?  
Before he goes in the bathroom, he walks silently into the living space to check who could be awake. Playing on the TV is, of course, The X-Files. Rey is wholeheartedly giving up her life in order to stare at a screen occupied by Mulder, Scully, and UFOs for hours. It's no surprise she has an 'I want to believe' poster proudly strung on her bedroom wall.  
Finn rubs his eyes to see the back of Reys head, he walks around to the front of the sofa, facing her. Surprisingly, she is not asleep, her eyes are wide open in concentration of the alien seeking detectives on the screen adjacent to her.  
"Just..one more epis-" Rey mumbles, holding up the remote. Getting cut off by the realisation that Finn is standing up beside her.  
Her body jolts a bit as she notices him.  
"Why the fuck are you awake?" Finn grumbles with ruffled eyebrows, half asleep. "And why is Poe sleeping on the floor next to you?"  
"We are watching... Alien file... Watch it with us." She was slightly dozing off, but managing to stay woken, mumbling slurred words.  
"Go to sleep, Rey." He rubs his eyes with a hunched back, heading to the bathroom to do his business.  
A soft grunt escaped from Poes lips, he lay bundled in a duvet cover down beside the sofa, fully asleep.  
"Come on bro..." The last words slip out as she flops on the sofa and instantly starts to snore.


	2. Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but I guess they are one shots after all.  
> I'm terrible at writing, I just do this for fun so, enjoy??  
> (This one is slightly gayer than the last but don't get too excited)

His eyes groggily fluttered open due to the bright light coming from outside the window, causing unhappy groans. This was Finns first hangover. The night before had been a little too wild for a first-timer. Luckily, Rey and Poe where there, Rey being the sober one and Poe being the one encouraging alcoholism.  
Finn stumbled over with an attempt to stand up.  
"What the fuuuck happened last night?" He asked with a drying throat.  
"Where do I start? The grinding on people you've never met or the aggressive make out session with Poe?" Rey sat on the sofa next to Finn, raising an eyebrow. "In the girls toilets."  
"The girls toi- Jesus. Uh. Did I actually grind on people?" He could barely process the communication happening.  
"Uh huh... That included me. I wasn't really appreciative of that, thanks." She spoke in an unamused tone, clearly tired, but looking better than everybody else since she has her shit together.  
Almost heading to the bathroom, he paused and shifted his eyes to a mumbling Poe on the floor.  
"Are your hands feeling heavy? Because I can hold them for you." He rolled to his side, attempting to open his eyes properly.  
"What are you talking about?" Finn looked down with heavy eyelids.  
"If you were a transformer, you'd be Optimus Fine." He spoke with slurred words but his speech was still understandable.  
Finn squinted in the direction of Poe.  
"If you were an angle you'd be- " Poe was cut off by Rey finishing the line.  
"Acute? Maybe?" Her tone was sarcastic.  
"Fucking... Psychic! What are you? Who- okay!" He genuinely sounded surprised.  
"Poe. It's a well known shitty pick up line. I swear I'm going to drag you to bed." Finn monotonously said, unamused.  
"Drag me to bed, huh? I've heard that one a lot." Poe giggled, acting as if he were still drunk.


End file.
